


In Your Absence

by Maisie_Ackerman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American AU, Both parties are over eighteen, Bullying, But for the record, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Don’t ask how I decided who was older or younger than who, Don’t date your student teachers kids, Eventual Smut, Gwaine works at Victoria’s Secret, I Don't Even Know, I don’t condone this kind of relationship outside of pure fiction, M/M, More on this topic inside, Popular Merlin, Slow Burn, Student-Student Teacher Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Well - Freeform, homophobic langauge, singer merlin, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_Ackerman/pseuds/Maisie_Ackerman
Summary: When Arthur left for boarding school when he was fourteen, Merlin Emrys was his dorky next door neighbor who followed him around like a lost puppy, trying his hardest to fit in with him, his sister Morgana, and their friends, Gwen, Lance, and Gwaine.When Arthur returns home under more… unfortunate circumstances, he hadn’t expected so much to have changed. And he certainly hadn't expected that dorky, annoying Merlin Emrys had become the lead singer in Avalon High’s hottest student band, Camelot Everlasting, much less the school’s most popular and beloved heartthrob.





	1. Arthur Arrives Home (ft. Amusing Group Texts and Gwen Beating Up Gwaine)

Whenever Arthur was upset, he tried to think of his most treasured memories: The memories of his childhood.  

Arthur remembered growing up on Albion Road better than anyone, running around in the late summer sun with his sister, Morgana and their friends until it got dark enough that Gwen and Gwaine and Lance had to get their bikes and go home and he remembered the nights when either he or Morgana was lucky enough to convince their father to let their friends stay the night. He remembered spending hours on end with them, watching movies or playing video games while they stuffed their faces with junk food.

Arthur remembered Gwen’s curly brown hair pulled back in a bouncy ponytail and Morgana insisting to be Queen whenever they played make-believe. He remembered Lance letting Gwen ride on the back of his bike and the time Gwaine kissed Morgana on a dare only to be slapped so hard his face was red for hours afterward.

Arthur even treasured the memories he had of his obnoxious, weirdo neighbor, Merlin, who’d always used to follow them around whenever he spotted them outside playing, even though nobody wanted him around. Still, Arthur found himself nostalgic over the fun they’d have while teasing and running away from him.

Back when Arthur was little, things were good. Just thinking about it made him calm.

And if there was ever a time to remain calm…

Arthur sighed as his plane touched down in New York after a loud, miserable and exhausting plane ride from London. And the night would only get more miserable from here…

Arthur switched off airplane mode on his phone as soon as the plane had stopped moving and was almost instantly hit with an onslaught of incoming texts which he’d gotten on the plane ride over:

 

_**Dad:** Text me when the plane lands _

 

_**Morgana:** Figured u and dad would want some privacy tonight so I’m sleeping over Morgause's. Good luck with dad :/ _

 

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** Are you close to taking off yet? It always feels like you’re sitting there forever before you actually go anywhere, doesn’t it _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** Arthur?? _

_**Group Chat (Morgana):** He probably had 2 put his phone on airplane mode, darling, his plane’s due 2 take off in about 5 mins _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** Oh, right.   _

_**Group Chat (Morgana):** He’ll get ur messages when he lands tho _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** Well, I hope you have a nice flight, Arthur!!! _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** Text us when you land so I know you had a safe flight, okay? _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** And before you say anything, yes, I know chances are you aren't going to die in a plane crash but just humor me, ok? _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** Because planes do crash _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** It happens _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** I mean, not very often, but you know _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** It does happen _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** And I’d very much like to know that it didn’t happen to your plane, so text us   _

_**Group Chat (Lance):** Gwen is over here typing like a madwoman. _

_**Group Chat (Lance):** Arthur, I am sorry in advance for my gf’s spam _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** Shut up Lance, it’s not spam _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** I’m allowed to be a little anxious when one of my friends is flying thousands of feet above the Atlantic-freaking-Ocean in a big hunk of metal, ok! _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** Though, I am happy Arthur’s coming home finally. It’s been forever. _

_**Group Chat (Gwaine):** Agreed, our beautiful princess has been gone far 2 long. _

_**Group Chat (Gwaine):** cn u believe he choose 2 spend the smmer in Italy instead of w/ us? I 4 1 am insulted  >8(    _

_**Group Chat (Lance):** Gwaine, do you really have to type with every single shortcut imaginable? It’s getting have to read… _

_**Group Chat (Lance):** hard* _

_**Group Chat (Gwaine):** I hve no idea wht ur tlking bout 8I _

_**Group Chat (Lance):** -_-; _

_**Group Chat (Gwaine):** Anywho, whaddy’all say we all go 2 Kelly’s 2morrow so that Princess here can tell us all bout his adventures in the good ol’ U of K _

_**Group Chat (Gwaine):** But more than that I wanna finally find out y u got kicked out. Morgs is the worst, she never tells me anything!!! _

_**Group Chat (Morgana):** I put down my phone for 5 seconds and I come back 2 find myself being roasted like this  >:00 Do u wanna fite Gwaine?? _

_**Group Chat (Gwaine):** See! She’s trying to change the subject! Ooo, u must have done something bad! I demand details once u get off that plane! _

_**Group Chat (Gwaine):** Did u do something dirty? Like sleep w/ the principal’s daughter?? _

_**Group Chat (Gwaine):** Wife??? _

_**Group Chat (Gwaine):** Son?????? _

_**Group Chat (Morgana):** Gwaine _

_**Group Chat (Morgana):** Why are u like this?? _

_**Group Chat (Gwaine):** Omg, I bet that’s it, isn’t it! That’s why morgs won’t tell me!! Arthur, finally experimenting w/ ur sexuality w/o me?! I’m insulted!!  >8(( _

_**Group Chat (Gwaine):** Arthur, please ignore Gwaine, he seems to have forgotten that he’s supposed to mature after middle school -Gwen _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** Gwen stole my phone so I stole hers  >83 -Gwaine _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** O GOD _

_**Group Chat (Gwen):** NO SOo MEOnE HElpIM BING AttCK WD!! _

_**Group Chat (Lance):** Aren’t you just so glad you’re coming back to all this, Arthur? _

 

Normally, Arthur would have laughed at his friends' antics, but right now he was too miserable to even muster a chuckle. Instead, he shot Morgana a quick _“Thanks”_ in a pm and texted his dad to tell him he was getting off the plane now. He knew he should probably text Gwen to let her know that he hadn’t died in some freak plane crash, but he knew replying to the group chat would make it explode again with his friends'  usual excited banter and he wasn't in the mood at the moment.

You see, it was no surprise to Arthur that his friends were excited he was home. Arthur had hardly ever been home for more than a few weeks for the past three years. Instead, Arthur had been at an expensive all-boys boarding school in London which his father had attended when he was growing up in England.

Arthur hadn't ever really wanted to go, instead wanting to stay in his little New Jersey town and go to Avalon High School with his friends, but Arthur very very rarely questioned a decision made my Uther Pendragon, his father.

Since then, Arthur had spent his last three school years at Stoneridge Academy, only coming home for holiday and summer vacations. And even during summer vacations, Arthur only really got about two weeks to spend with his friends before Uther would insist on whisking Morgana and Arthur away on some grand vacation to the Caribbean or the swiss alps. Things you could do when you were Uther Pendragon, one of the richest men on the east coast.

And Arthur was missing his friends this past summer especially because he hadn't even come home at the beginning of the summer at all. Instead, there had been a summer abroad program at his school in Italy which his father had been pressuring him to sign up for. Arthur had still been on the fence about it until finally Morgana had encouraged him to go and he finally gave in.

Now Arthur wished he'd never gone at all. Then maybe he wouldn't have been expelled...

Arthur ran his fingers through his blond hair and sighed, making his way towards the baggage claim where he was supposed to meet his father.

After finding his suitcases quickly enough, Arthur sat and waited. As he sat, Arthur tried to decide whether he was impatient for his father to show up or dreading it, but either way, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. However, when his dad eventually did show up, it wasn't really much of a decision anymore. He knew the answer had been dreading.

As soon as Arthur saw his father's face from across the airport, he knew he was in for a rough night...

***

"You broke the kid's nose and knocked out one of his teeth, Arthur," Uther exclaimed, pacing in front of the couch, "In the middle of the Florence Cathedral and got your entire class removed from the premises! And you mean to tell me you don't know why you did it?"

Arthur scrunched in on himself and looked down at his hands, mumbling, "Yes, sir..."

"Arthur, I've known you your entire life and you may be short-tempered and reckless but you certainly aren't this irrational and brainless," his father insisted, clearly exasperated, "What aren't you telling me? If you can come to your senses and tell me what actually happened, perhaps I can work something out with the school."

"I already told you what happened," Arthur grumbled, irritated. His father had been putting him through this little interrogation since they'd gotten in the car at the airport. Arthur was tired and miserable and the truth was eating away at him. A part of him kept telling him that if he explained what really happened, then he'd probably get off the hook with a suspension or something but the other part of him... well the other part just know there was no way he could tell his father that. He was already ashamed enough that it had happened at all.

"Arthur, I know that's not true and so do you! Now out with it!" His father demanded.

"I told you!" Arthur snapped back, "Julius kept on talking over the tour guide. I got annoyed and I snapped and punched him. That's it! That's all."

"Arthur-" Uther began but Arthur had already begun to walk away. "Arthur get back here! We aren't done talking about this!"

"I am!" Arthur yelled back, "Leave me alone!"

And with that, Arthur slammed the door to his room shut.

God. He hated that his father knew him well enough to see through his lies. He wished his father would just accept his story like his teachers had but of course, this wouldn't be the end of things. However, Arthur had decided that he'd die before he ever admitted the truth to his father so he'd have to think of something.

On the bed next to him, Arthur's phone buzzed.

 

_**Morgana:** I told Gwen u were alive for u _

_**Morgana:** ur welcome _

_**You:** Thanks _

_**Morgana:** How's dad? _

_**You:** Angry and convinced I'm hiding something _

_**Morgana:** Oh u are, I'm convinced too. _

_**Morgana:** But as the merciful sister I am, I'm not gonna press u _

_**Morgana:** But I am here to listen if u need, ok Arthur? _

_**You:** Yeah, thanks Morgana _

_**Morgana:** The guys really are looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. You really should consider coming out. _

_**You:** I'm not sure dad'll approve. I'm pretty sure I've managed significantly piss him off. _

_**Morgana:** Dad won't be a problem. If I talk to him u'll b all good. _

_**You:** Not sure I'm in the mood myself. _

_**Morgana:** Come on, Arthur. what r u going to do all day? Mope? Please, come out with us. It'll take ur mind off things _

_**You:** Idk maybe. We'll see. _

_**Morgana:** Well, Gwen is talking about meeting at Kelly's tomorrow at 2. Come or don't, but I guarantee u, u'll feel better if u do. _

_**You:** Whatever you say, Morgana _

 

Arthur shut off his phone and put it away. He was hardly in the mood to hang out with his friends. He just wanted to enjoy his last week of summer vacation in peace and maybe curl up in a hole and never come out.

Out his window, Arthur could see the large pine-tree that stood between his house and his neighbors. He remembered climbing it when he was little with Gwaine and Morgana while Lance kept track of who made it the highest and Gwen warned them that it was dangerous and that they should get down. Gwaine was the only one to have ever fallen out of the tree, though, and earned himself a broken wrist for his troubles.

Arthur sighed. He'd give anything for things to be that simple once more. Back when his biggest worry was climbing the pine the highest out of his friends. And even that had never been a huge concern of his because he almost always won. In fact, now that he thought of it, the only time he came in second to anyone was to…

A light came on in the window next door, just visible among the branches.

A boy, Arthur's age came into view, shirtless with lean muscles and a thin frame. His cheekbones were sharp and high on his face and his hair was black and shiny and fell in his eyes. It was the ears though that brought back Arthur's memories.

Merlin Emrys.

Yes, that was right. It had only ever been Merlin who’d climbed higher than him in the pine. And it was Merlin who was now changing in the window in front of him now. Merlin Emrys the dorky, goofy kid who followed him around when he was younger.

Arthur groaned. He didn't want to see Merlin Emrys changing, no matter how much core muscle he'd gained since the last time he'd seen him. Arthur begrudgingly pulled himself out of bed and made his way over to the window to shut the curtains.

The movement, however, must have caught Merlin's eye out the window because no sooner had Arthur reached up to pull the curtains to his window shut, did Merlin look up. Arthur caught Merlin's eyes through the window. He had always noticed Merlin's soft baby blue eyes when he was younger, but he'd always thought he'd grow out of them. That they'd dull as his had. But that was not the case. Merlin's eyes were just as bright as they'd been when he last saw them in the eighth grade.

After a moment of staring at one another, Merlin's face broke out into a shy, lopsided grin. He gave a slight wave and ruffled his hair as if greeting an old friend. That's probably how Merlin saw them after all, given how determined he'd always been to be Arthur's friend, following him around, begging to join in their games when they were little.

Arthur frown in return. The last thing he needed was Merlin, acting like an affectionate little puppy, getting under his feet all the time.

Arthur closed the curtains.


	2. Two Sides to Every Story (Also, Arthur, You're Staring)

**_Gwen:_ ** _Merlin_

 **_Gwen:_ ** _You haven’t responded to the group chat. Are you coming to Kelly’s tomorrow?_

 **_Gwen:_ ** _Seriously Merlin? I know you’re there. I can see you read my texts._

 **_Gwen:_ ** _Merrrlllliiinnnn!_

 **_Merlin:_ ** _I’m not going_

 **_Gwen:_ ** _Ah, come on, Merlin. Why not? Morgana wants us all to come._

 **_Merlin:_ ** _Correction: Morgana wants all of Arthur’s friends to come. To cheer him up. And Arthur’s made it pretty clear that I'm not his friend so I’m not going._

 **_Gwen:_ ** _Merlin, the last time you say Arthur was in the eighth grade. A lot can change in nearly four years._

 **_Merlin:_ ** _Gwen, the last time I saw Arthur he was duct taping me to the flagpole as, and I quote, a “goodbye present.” No one changes that much._

 **_Merlin:_ ** _Besides, I’m, like, 90% sure he still doesn’t like me._

 **_Gwen:_ ** _What makes you say that?_

 **_Merlin:_ ** _I smiled at him out the window, like, five seconds ago_

 **_Gwen:_ ** _And?_

 **_Merlin:_ ** _He just kinda gave me this look before closing the curtains on me._

 **_Gwen:_ ** _Merlin, don’t you think you’re reading a bit into it :/ He just got kicked out of school. He’s having a rough time. Don’t you think that could have been it?_

 **_Merlin:_ ** _Yeah, but it wasn’t like a “my life sucks” kinda look it was more like an “ew, why are you here?” kinda look._

 **_Merlin:_ ** _Just go to lunch without me. I’ll see you at band practice afterward anyway._

 **_Gwen:_ ** _I really wish you’d come :(_

 **_Gwen:_ ** _But speaking of band practice, I’ve been meaning to show you what I’ve been working on. I think it’s done but I want to run a few lyrics by you first._

 **_Merlin:_ ** _Wow, already? That was quick. I suspect nothing less than another brilliant masterpiece from our extremely talented songwriter._

 **_Gwen:_ ** _I’m literally in the process of rolling my eyes. We all know it’s you and the boys that make the band popular, not me._

 **_Merlin:_ ** _Oh yes, I’m sure it’s me, what with my big muscles and my modelesque features_

 **_Gwen:_ ** _Oh, shut up._

 **_Merlin:_ ** _:P_

 **_Merlin:_ ** _Anyway, on the topic of the band and Arthur and all that. You're not going to say anything about it to Arthur, right?_

 **_Gwen:_ ** _I never do._

 **_Gwen:_ ** _But Merlin, you know Arthur’s going to school with us this year, right? We can't keep it a secret forever. What are we going to do? Not play school dances? Keep Arthur away from your mom's cafe every Saturday?_

 **_Merlin:_ ** _You're right, clearly the only solution is get rid of Arthur_

 **_Gwen:_ ** _Haha, you're a comedian Merlin._

 **_Gwen:_ ** _But seriously, it was one thing to hide it from him a couple weeks out of the year but I mean, all school year?_

 **_Gwen:_ ** _He’s gonna find out one way or another._

 **_Merlin:_ ** _Ik, Ik, but just_

 **_Merlin:_ ** _At least until the school year starts, k?_

 **_Gwen:_ ** _Ok, whatever you say Merlin_

 

Merlin tossed his phone onto the beanbag chair in the corner of his room and flopped back onto the bed. He knew he was prolonging the inevitable but still. He didn’t want Arthur to know he was in a student band.

The way Merlin remembered Arthur Pendragon, the boy was an arrogant, spoiled-rotten bully who spent most of his life teasing Merlin for no good reason. When Merlin was little, he’d try and hang out with his friends, Gwen and Lance and Gwaine, only to have Arthur tease him and tell him no one wanted him there. In elementary school, Arthur was always a year above him and would bully him on the playground, making fun of his ears and calling him names.

However, things became the worst between them when they hit Middle School and Arthur became obsessed with making Merlin’s life miserable. Shoving him in lockers, telling all the girls in his class that he was gay, tripping him in the lunchroom. Oh and of course, not to forget the flagpole incident. The only good thing that came out of those two miserable years, in Merlin’s opinion, was his friendship with Morgana, who took it upon herself to stand up for Merlin since her brother was being such a jerk.

Merlin had been relieved when Arthur had been sent off to boarding school. Nothing could have made him happier. With Arthur gone, Merlin could finally hang out with his friends in peace. He, Gwen, Lance, Gwaine, and Morgana had the most amazing high school experience and even welcomed a few new kids to their circle of friends, like Gwen’s little brother, Elyan and his boyfriend, Percival.

After Arthur left, things went quite well for Merlin. He even got the confidence to suggest they start a band. Afterall, Gwen could write music unlike anyone else Merlin knew and even though she hated being in the spotlight, all the guys knew instruments and Merlin himself wasn’t half bad at singing.

And thus _Camelot Everlasting_ was born.

Of course, Merlin had never thought they’d go for it, but they did. Even Morgana, who didn’t play any instruments insisted on helping out, offering them her talents in wardrobe and choreography. After all, she had taken dance classes since she was old enough to walk and she could work magic with clothing.

The trick was not allowing Arthur to find out. Merlin had been shy enough about starting the band. He hadn’t needed Arthur there telling him he was talentless whenever he came home from school for a visit.

But of course, it was hard to keep a band a secret from a person when more than half of that band’s members were said person’s best friends.

Of course, Merlin wasn’t too scared of Arthur wrecking his confidence or anything. He didn’t need Arthur’s approval to know they were good. More than half of the school loved their music. The school asked them to play at school dances and they packed Merlin’s mother’s cafe doing performances almost every Saturday night.

But for some reason… Merlin just really hated the thought of Arthur sneering at him and telling him the whole band thing was stupid. He knew Arthur’s opinion shouldn’t matter but to Merlin, it did. He didn’t know why, but it did.

***

“Merlin,” Hunith Emrys called from the kitchen as soon as Merlin stepped downstairs, “Someone’s at the door, would you get that for me?”

“Sure mum,” Merlin replied, sighing as he made his way towards the door.

When Merlin opened the door only to see Gwaine and Morgana standing outside, he nearly shut it in their faces. However, Gwaine stopped it before he could.

“I already told Gwen, I’m not going,” Merlin argued.

“We heard,” Gwaine grinned, herding Merlin outside, “That’s why we’re here. We’re kidnapping you! Isn’t that just dandy?”

Merlin would have fought back except Gwaine was a lot stronger than Merlin and, knowing Gwaine, fighting back would only entice him to pick him up and Merlin did not very much enjoy being picked up.  

“Why?” Merlin scowled, folding his arms across his chest. “I don’t want to see Arthur, why do you want me to come so bad?”

“Because,” Morgana explained, “Arthur’s back for good this year, Merlin. Meaning, whether you wanna see him or not, he’s going to our school. And not only are we your friends, we’re Arthur’s too, so you better believe there’s going to be some overlap there.”

“Morgana’s right, Merlin,” Gwaine agreed, “You can’t avoid Arthur forever, especially if you plan on hanging out with us this year, which I like to think you do. And since none of us want to hear you two bickering all year, we figure now's a good a time as any for you two to start getting along. ”

“I think I’d rather just find new friends,” Merlin grumbled and Morgana frowned and pinched him in the arm, “Ow!”

“Don’t get all sassy with me, Emrys,” She said, tossing a few of her dark brown curls over her shoulder, “You don’t have to like my brother, heaven knows I don’t sometimes, but you do have to get along with him.”

“Agreed,” Gwaine nodded, “And really, he’s not such a bad guy once you get to know him.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it...” Merlin pouted as Gwaine herded Merlin into the back seat of his car.

***

 _Not such a bad guy my ass,_ Merlin thought bitterly.

The moment Arthur stepped foot into _Kelly’s Diner_ and laid eyes on Merlin, he narrowed his eyes and turned to Gwen, asking, “What’s he doing here?”

“He’s our friend, Arthur,” Gwen patiently explained to him, ignoring the exasperated, I-told-you-so look Merlin was giving her, “We invited him.”

Without waiting for a response, Gwen took her seat next to Lance and began to chat away with Morgana as Arthur muttered “Since when?” under his breath.

Merlin glared up at the blond. He was such an arrogant jerk. Just because he didn’t like Merlin, he’d managed to convince himself that no one else did either, even though Gwen and Lance had both been Merlin’s friends before they’d been Arthur’s.

Gwaine, who was sitting next to his right, gave Merlin a comforting nudge and a sympathetic look, which made it somewhat better, although not by much. However, it was still comforting to know that at least his friends weren’t blind to Arthur’s rude behavior.

Gwaine then turned to Gwen with a charming smile, “So is this it? Where are Elyan and Percy? Are they not coming?”

“Couldn’t make it,” Gwen explained, “Elyan’s scrambling to finish his summer reading, last minute, as always, and Percy is staying with him to make sure he gets it done.”

“Ohhh,” Gwaine winced, “You sure that’s a good idea. That sounds like a recipe for a lover’s spat if I’ve ever heard one.”

“Well, It was Elyan’s idea, so we’ll see how it goes,” Gwen said, shrugging.

“Wait,” Arthur interrupted, “Your little brother’s dating someone?”

“Yes, Arthur,” Gwen explained patiently, “He is a sophomore now, after all. He’s dating a freshman named Percy. Sweet guy.”

Arthur seemed to have quite a bit of trouble processing that, “So… Elyan’s dating a _dude_??”

“Yes Arthur,” Gwen said, a little slower this time given the tone Arthur had used. Gwen gave him a warning look as she asked, “Is there a problem with that?”

Arthur took a look around the table and noticed the looks he was getting from everyone there and shook his head, “No, of course not. I’m just… Surprised is all.”

 _Yeah right…_ Merlin rolled his eyes. Of course, Arthur was like this. It made perfect sense. On top of everything else, of course, he’d be homophobic as well. Nevermind the fact that Gwaine, his friend, was bisexual, Lance was pan and even his own sister, Morgana was gay. But of course, Arthur wouldn’t know any of that.

“Good,” Gwen said, “Because Percy really seems to make Elyan happy, and I’m happy for him, ya know? I think they’re really great together.”

Arthur seemed stiff as he nodded his head.

The waitress quickly came over before they could continue the conversation further, and Merlin was glad since he figured he’d probably blow up at Arthur if they continued down this line of conversation and Arthur said something insulting.

After placing their orders, the group started talking once more, the topic changing to light-hearted chit-chat as they waited for their food and drinks. However, Merlin was more focused on Arthur, who was glaring at him from across the table like he’d murdered his entire family. It was Arthur’s specialty. He’d been doing it since they were little. Merlin had no idea why. He’d never done anything to Arthur and the dude just hated him.

Then Merlin did something he hadn’t done before, at least not when Arthur was looking: He glared back.

Merlin was sick of Arthur walking all over him. Well, not this year. No. Merlin had tried to be friendly but Arthur obviously hadn’t changed at all. But the joke was on him because Merlin had changed. He was no longer the meek little kid Arthur used to bully in middle school. Merlin was arguably one of the more popular boys in school. He wasn’t going to just sit down and take Arthur’s bullshit.

Arthur locked eyes with Merlin, noticing him glaring back at him and narrowed his eyes, “What?”

“Nothing,” Merlin replied easily, not looking away from Arthur’s dull blue eyes, “I’m just waiting for my food like everyone else.”

“You’re staring at me,” Arthur accused.

“Yes you seem to have started that trend,” Merlin agreed, holding his ground. He would not be so easily intimidated by Arthur Pendragon anymore. He refused.

“Wha-” Arthur started, indigent, “What would _I_ be staring at _you_ for, _Merlin_?”

“I believe that’s a question only you yourself can answer,” Merlin replied, “ _Arthur_.”

Arthur stared at him for a moment as if he couldn’t understand what he was hearing before insisting, “I was not staring at you!”

“Mmmm,” Merlin pretended to think this over, “Yes, I’d have to agree with you there. Glaring is a much better word for it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, looking away, “Shut up, Merlin.”

Merlin smirked in triumph. The shut up meant Arthur couldn’t think of anything else to say. He’d won. Merlin gave a contented smile as he turned back to the others. Gwen and Morgana were both giving him disapproving looks while Gwaine and Lance both looked amused.

Now, if he could just keep this up, then maybe, just maybe, he could survive having Arthur around for the whole year.


End file.
